House Of Wolves
by chocolateymenta
Summary: Para los Clearwater, no hay nada más doloroso que mirar atrás en Navidad y darse cuenta de que ahí falta algo. Todo está más vacío sin él. Viñetas de los Clearwater antes y después de la muerte de Harry.
1. Viñeta I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **S.** **Meyer**. Yo sólo quise jugar un poquito con ellos.

AVISO. Contienen algunos spoilers de BD, así que los que no lo hayáis leído pensar concienzudamente si seguir leyendo esto o no.

Aquí por fin subo las viñetas navideñas. Escribí todas en un día, así que tengo mi cerebro completamente saturado. Bien, en total serán tres. Subiré una cada día, por lo que el día de Navidad, 25, ya estarán todas arriba.

Son bastante cortitas, menos la 3era. Esa es un poco más larga. Espero que os gusten, la verdad es que nunca escribí nada de los Clearwater, por eso tenía tantas ganas. Perdonadme si distorsioné la personalidad de alguno, no fue mi intención.

En cuanto al título, viene de una canción de My Chemical Romance con ese mismo nombre. No lo puse por el significado de la letra ni nada de eso, fue sólo por el... juego de palabras. Llamémoslo así. "House of Wolves", ¿qué mejor para una familia con dos metamorfos adolescentes? xD. Además, es una canción que me orgasmea.

Bueno, dejando de lado comentarios delirantes, aquí vamos con la primera viñeta. Es la segunda que más me costó escribir, aunque no sea gran cosa. Es porque intenté imaginarme cómo sería todo con Harry por ahí, y como Meyer no cuenta mucho de ellos cuando estaban al completo, tuve que estrujarme un poco más la imaginación. Nada imposible, de todas formas.

En fin, ¡nos leemos mañana!

* * *

**House Of Wolves**

**i. Antes, nosotros también éramos como una jodida familia feliz.**

—¡Enano!

—¡Culo gordo!

Leah le mira burlona como diciendo "mi insulto es mejor que el tuyo". Seth aprieta los puños y los dientes a la vez, con tanta fuerza, que Sue teme que se destrocen en pequeños trocitos.

—¡Niños!

Ambos callan y bajan la cabeza arrepentidos, aunque por debajo de la mesa siguen su pequeña guerra de patadas discretas y pellizcos.

Se oye un _'toc, toc'_ en la madera, y es cuando a los tres se le iluminan los ojos con ilusión. Seth adelanta a su madre y a su hermana corriendo hacia la entrada. Da un pequeño brinco para llegar bien al picaporte, y abre la puerta con ímpetu.

—¡Papá! —exclaman los pequeños.

Harry Clearwater entra sonriente con un árbol sujeto en sus fuertes brazos. Antes de que pueda dejarlo, dos niños de morena cabellera se abalanzan sobre él y le abrazan fuertemente por la cintura.

Los tres caen al suelo poniendo todo perdido con la nieve del árbol y Sue les mira ceñuda.

—También hay abrazo para tí, pequeña. —susurra el bueno de Harry con una sonrisa.

Automáticamente, dibuja otra para él en sus finos labios marrón chocolate y no puede evitar dejarse caer también sobre su marido. Entonces, Sue se estira y deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Simultáneamente se escucha un "Ew." de Leah, y un "¡Mis ojos, mis ojos!" del pequeño Seth. Harry bufa, se levanta y comienza a perseguirles asegurando con voz terrorífica que es un "Frío". Los niños corren y gritan con diversión en sus rostros.

Sue ríe suavemente y mira por la ventana la nieve caer sobre la fría playa de La Push. Una vez más, vuelve a pedir lo mismo de todas las navidades: _"No te los lleves"_.


	2. Viñeta II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de **S. Meyer**,yo solo juego un poquito con ellos. Ba-ba-da.

24 de Diciembre. 11:46 am y... ¡Aquí traigo la 2da viñeta! Sólo he domido, uhm, ¡6 horas! ¡Oh, waoh! ...en fin (mi mal humor aumenta cuando no duermo).

Bueno, actualizo con muchísima prisa. Muchas gracias a Lady Juli (que fue la primera en comentar y también tenía que actualizar hoy ;) ), a Cassi-x (que siempre es un gran apoyo), y a St. Corpse (que gracias a sus futuros excelentes escritos del Carlisle/Edward someteremos al FF).

¡Besos!. Feliz 24 (?).

**

* * *

**

**House Of Wolves**

**ii. Cómo hemos cambiado.**

Seth siente un pequeño _déjà vu_ al mirar la escena. Su madre, su hermana y él, sentados en la mesa del comedor con los platos intactos frente a ellos. Pero ahí falta algo.

Ya no bromean, ni sonríen, ni mucho menos ríen. Ya no esperan a nadie más para que se les una a la mesa.

El recuerdo de Harry pesa como una losa de una tonelada sobre la nuca. Seth está harto de todo esto. Quiere librarse de la losa; quiere levantar la cabeza para ver que la vida no es tan horrible como dicen Leah o su madre. Seth sabe que la vida está llena de cosas malas, al igual que de cosas buenas.

Desea poder rasgar con sus propios dedos esos silencios incómodos que ahora se crean en su familia y gritar "¡Pero cómo hemos cambiado!".

Ahora eran los tres mosqueteros—como les llamaba Harry—contra el mundo que les había despojado de ese elemento que era tan importante para mantener completa su felicidad. Junto con su padre, se había marchado el optimismo y la ingenuidad que reinaba en aquella casa.

Seth mira a su madre, la bella Sue Clearwater, con su —actualmente— siempre demacrado rostro por la pena. Siente cómo algo le pesa en el pecho cuando la ve.

Ahora, sus ojos negros revolotean hacia su hermana Leah. La envenenada Leah. Su rostro no muestra emoción ninguna, simplemente remueve desinteresadamente la comida de su plato. Desde lo de Sam, su hermana se había vuelto una niña... _difícil_. A eso ahora se le sumaba el incidente de su padre, lo que daba como resultado a una chica _imposible_.

Ya vuelve otra vez ese nudo a posarse en la garganta de Seth. Se muerde la lengua para no gritar de pura desesperación.

Intenta con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a temblar como un desquiciado. Seguramente a su madre no le haga mucha gracia cenar en Navidad con un lobo en la mesa.

Leah, que ha notado el leve temblor, le mira con una ceja alzada. Seth solamente aprieta sus dientes y pide en un susurro forzado:

—Leah, pásame la sal.

Ella, forma una mueca cruel en sus labios y responde con altiveza:

—Cógela tú, enano.


	3. Viñeta III

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de **S. Meyer**.

AVISO. Ésta viñeta tiene GRANDES spoilers de BD ("Amanecer").

Felicidades a los que estaban deseando el 25 de Diciembre. Un _"Lo siento en el alma"_ para los que no (?).

Aquí está la 3era viñeta. De la que más me he quejado, la que más me ha costado, la que he tenido que repetir más de tres veces, etc.

Ahora _sí _que debería decir Feliz Navidad. O Feliz Mañana del 25. O que el gordo del abrigo te traiga muchos regalos. Por mi parte, que le quede bien claro al señor éste que no he recibido ninguno (?). Nah, es que creo que ya se me pasó el arroz de los regalos.

Así que estas navidades me conformo con los pantalones de pijama nuevos que me he comprado. En serio, son OMFG. De algodón (creo) y y y SUAVES. Jodidamente suaves, ¡es como no llevar nada! Y de cuadros. De verdad, me están volviendo loca. Si me encontrase al que los hizo le dejaba sin aire del abrazo desesperado que le daba.

_Arf. Arf._ En fin. No sé por qué os conté todo este rollo. Ya os dejo con la viñet, como dice Juli.

Nos vemos abajo.

**

* * *

**

**House Of Wolves**

**iii. Después de todo, puede que necesitemos una casa más grande.**

Sólo están ellos tres. Jacob, Leah y él, sintiendo bajo sus pezuñas la fría nieve del bosque. Seth aulla de gusto. La nieve evaporándose contra su piel ardiente es una sensación que casi roza al placer carnal.

"_Mírale, parece que tiene dos años"_ Ríe socarronamente Leah.

Jacob sonríe mostrando sus brillantes dientes, pero decide no formar parte de la burla hacia Seth. Está demasiado ansioso por encontrarse de nuevo con _su_ monstruito.

"_Métete en tus asuntos, amargada"_ Se defiende Seth.

"_Basta, chicos. Quiero una Navidad en paz, ¿estamos?"_

Leah bufa. _"Claro, mamá"_

Jacob sólo rueda los ojos. _"Yo me desvío por aquí"_. Y trotando, se pierde entre las ramas del frondoso bosque nevado.

Seth inmediatamente nota una pequeña decaída en el estado de ánimo de Leah. Era otra noche de Navidad que pasaban solos. Ella, su madre y él.

"_No quiero volver a casa todavía."_

"_Sue se preocupará..."_

"_Pues que se preocupe."_

Súbitamente para, quedando unos pocos metros más atrás que Seth, y su figura cambia de nuevo a la de una chica, ahora _mujer_.

Seth, confundido, deja también de correr y cambia de fase. Así quedan sus cuerpos, desnudos bajo la luz de la Luna.

Leah camina lentamente entre la fría escarcha del suelo y apoya su cabeza en un tronco.

Seth piensa que es probable que le haya dado uno de _"esos"_ días de los que tanto hablaba su madre y las chicas de hoy en día.

—¿Qué ocurre? Mamá nos está esperando. —dice Seth, cada vez más ansioso.

—Será otra Navidad solos... —susurra su hermana.

—Pues como siempre. —sentencia Seth.

—Exacto. —hace una pequeña pausa. —Seth... no quiero quedarme sola.

Él abre los ojos muy sorprendido y su boca forma una perfecta _'O'_. Pocas veces había visto signos de debilidad en su hermana.

—¿Qué dices? No estás sola. Me tienes a mí. Tienes a mamá. —dice sin comprender.

Ella suspira fuertemente y le encara con sus ojos negros levemente vidriosos.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando imprimes? ¿Y cuando mamá... muera?

Los dos se encogen a la vez ante esa palabra y pronto vuelve a reinar un silencio tenso.

—Cuando imprime... si es que ocurre, claro, seguirás siendo mi hermana. No voy a dejarte sola. —afirma. —Estaré contigo. Siempre.

Leah hace un amago de sonrisa—sigue pareciéndose más a una mueca cruel— y Seth la abraza. Piel con piel. Mismo color, mismo olor y misma naturaleza, nunca encajaron tan bien.

Se separan y Leah omite un _"Gracias"_, al igual que Seth un _"No es nada"_. Sobran palabras. Todo estaba dicho con aquel abrazo. Él la sonríe y juntos vuelven corriendo a casa.

En cuanto llegan, suben las escaleras rápidamente para prepararse. Vuelan las prendas sucias, al igual que las limpias. Y en unos cuantos minutos, con agua de por medio, ya están listos.

Seth viste con pajarita y con una camisa blanca metida por dentro de los pantalones, Leah con un vestido con lazo en la cintura. No pueden evitar que, al mirarse, se les escape una carcajada. Se ven simplemente _ridículos_.

Sue inmediatamente les ordena bajar. Los dos, confundidos por el espíritu entusiasta de su madre, bajan las escaleras con prevención.

Se dirigen hacia el comedor y _¡Oh, sorpresa!_ la luz está apagada.

Maldiciendo todo lo que conoce, Seth busca a tientas el interruptor de la luz, rompiéndose uno o dos dedos del pie por el camino. Cuando por fin sus grandes y temblorosos dedos dan con él, suelta algo parecido a un grito de victoria y lo pulsa. _¡Se hizo la luz!_...

... Y se encontró de lleno con toda una legión de _chupasangres_ y _chuchos_ en el comedor de su madre.

Su mirada busca frenéticamente la de su hermana, que parece igual de sorprendida y luego la de Sue, que irradia felicidad.

Seth piensa que debe haber una cámara oculta en algún lado.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —gritan todos al unísono.

_Todos_. Porque en verdad están _todos _y _cada uno_ de sus amigos.

Edward y Bella cogidos de la mano— Seth pensó que les sentaba realmente bien la inmortalidad—, Jacob con la pequeña mano de Nessie —ahora con su bien merecido cuerpo de niña de tres años—entre las suyas, Carlisle y Esme sonriéndole con ternura, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice—la pequeñaja con un gorro navideño sobre su cabeza. —, Jared y Kim, Quil y Claire—la pequeña miraba todo con ojos brillantes—, Embry, Sam y Emily —ésta última acariciando el pequeño y recién descubierto _bulto_ que sobresalía de su estómago. —, Incluso habían venido también Billy y Charlie —quien abrazaba a su madre con una leve sonrisa.

Algo cálido volvió a expandirse por el pecho de Seth y Leah. Y por una vez, después de mucho tiempo, volvieron a ponerse deacuerdo en algo. Sin duda, éste era el mejor regalo de navidad que podían haberles dado. Todos. Como una familia. Para no sentirse solos nunca más.

Y a la mierda las razas, los orígenes o el modo de vida.

—¿Edward? —éste deja de mirar a su esposa para prestarle toda su atención. —¿Dónde está Em—

De pronto, un estruondoso golpe hace eco en la chimenea, lo que provoca que todos volteen alarmados hacia allí.

Edward gruñe. —Argh. Le dije que no lo hiciera.

Seth le mira sin comprender y él solamente le dirige una mirada resignada. Casi puede leer un "lo siento" en sus ojos topacio.

Leah, también confundida, le da un pequeño apretón a la mano de Seth.

Y como si ese hubiese sido el mecanismo adecuado, una gran bola blanca y roja cae de la chimenea, acompañado de un fuerte golpe, que provoca que la casa tiemble durante unos instantes.

Todos levantan las cejas casi simultáneamente cuando ven que aquella "bola" no es otra cosa que Emmett, el _chupasangres_ grandote, que porta un traje viejo de papá noel, además de una barba blanca postiza.

Cuando se levanta, no sin antes golpearse la cabeza con lo alto de la chimenea, dice con voz ronca:

—¡Ho, ho, ho! — y luego se larga a toser—por culpa del ollín— de una forma no muy saludable.

Seth frunce la nariz, mira toda la gente de su alrededor, y piensa que quizás necesiten una casa más grande la próxima vez.

**

* * *

**

Tirarme tomatazos si no os gustó el final, yo lo comprendo, y de hecho ya me los echo yo sola todos los días xD. Triste, pero cierto.

¡Ah! Aclaremos unos puntos:

*****Lo de Emily y Sam... SÍ, habéis leído bien. EL BULTO es lo que creéis que es. Pensé en meter una pequeña _dinamita_ por medio, sólo para saber las reacciones y para hacerlo más feliz de la vida (?). Me encanta Emily. Odio a Sam. Todo es perfecto.

*****Ahora, lo de Leah. Aquí se ve como más vulnerable. Bien, todo tiene su explicación. Si os acordáis, Leah en una parte de BD se muestra más _así_. Como que de verdad no es tan mala, todo tiene una razón, y se siente... eso, vulnerable. Así que viene por eso. Me pareció más humana esa faceta que la de "La mala de Leah", así que me gustó.

*****También habréis notado que los hermanos se reconcilian ahí medio cutremente. Vale, yo quería que quedase más bonito, pero no pude hacer más :llora:. Igualmente, no quise dar la impresión de que se odiaban a muerte. Sólo que como cualquier pareja de hermanos, no siempre la convivencia es buena. Siempre hay peleas, sobre todo si le pasó eso a su padre y si Leah mostraba siempre un carácter tan dificil. En esta viñeta quise hacerles un poco más maduros.

*****Se que me falta gente por mencionar, pero sinceramente... Meyer comienza a meter tanto personaje nuevo de golpe en BD que ya prácticamente no me acuerdo. Me lo hubiese vuelto a leer, pero la vaguería me lo impidió. Igualmente, los demás metamorfos no me parecieron _tan_ relevantes, así que por eso metí a los más o menos importantes.

*****Y por último, el final. Como en BD se "alían" todos contra la amenaza y entre algunos crecieron lazos fuertes, pensé que ahora todos se llevarían más o menos bien (como mínimo soportarse). El viejo Billy no fue un problema, le soborné con galletitas navideñas (?).

Y eso sería. ¡Por fin! parece que conté la biblia.

Bueno, entonces aquí vamos con los agradecimientos. Gracias a las tres preciosas mujeres citadas anteriormente en la 2da viñeta (?), por haber sido las fieles lectoras, por excelencia, de éstas viñetas.

Como ya dije, que os hayan traído muchos regalos, y demás. ¡Besos!

_-Lavie._


End file.
